


Stars and Waves

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Masquerade dance, World with Magic, fairytale inspired, lance's mom knows whats up but cant tell lance, she also finds her son fumbling to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: "I was wondering if my silent beauty would appear. You look as stunning as ever." Lance's voice was filled with wistfulness. "Will I finally find out my beauty's name? Or at least what he sounds like?" Keith smiled knowingly, not giving an indication for either. "Well, at least grace me with a dance."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Once Upon A Time: A Klance Fairy Tale Zine





	Stars and Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Once Upon A Time Klance Zine, a fairytale Klance zine! My piece was based off the story 'The Bear'. I hope you enjoy!

It was the third night he’d decided to go to the masquerade. Not that it was strange – the whole situation was strange. A bike that came to him whenever he called? A jacket that could change his appearance? A boy who didn’t question the fact that the dog he’d taken in was blue and black?

But Keith guessed it wasn’t too strange. Could anything be considered ‘too strange’ in a world with magic?

Keith looked at the dance hall. It was late, the masquerade ending in maybe an hour. He was across the street in the shadows of the trees. Hidden from everyone but still allowing for a swift get away. He looked at the stars, thinking of what he wanted his suit to look like tonight. The first night, he was covered in gold and glitter, reminiscent of the sun. The second, he was in charcoal and iridescence, similar to the new moon that barely shone in the night sky.

Tonight, he took inspiration from the stars. He closed his eyes, imagining a silver-threaded suit that shimmered as he moved through the light. He felt the fabric moving around him, his gloves disappearing. A mask settled on his features, and he smiled. Every night, without fail, a new mask appeared, regardless of whether the dance was a masquerade or not.

His first one was made of flames that shifted with the light, giving the illusion that it was truly on fire. He would’ve believed it with the warmth that hit his skin. The second was made of black and silver sequins, matching the spots on the moon. This one was cool against his skin.

He opened his eyes, looking in the small side mirror of his bike. The suit fit his body just right, hugging all his curves but feeling like jeans and his jacket. He could move around with ease with no restriction. His mask was made of swirls of blues, greens, purples and pinks, meshing together to make a galaxy. There were pinpricks of white and yellow that he knew were spots of glitter that looked like stars. He liked this one the most.

Keith took one last look at himself, fixed his hair – which had a thin braid down the front with silver thread interwoven in it – and headed across the street to the dance hall. Just like the night before, silence spread over the crowd when he walked in. The other guests were in black suits and pastel dresses, but his silver suit stood out.

It wasn’t hard to find the boy who’d taken him in. Every boy he’d seen had been wearing a gold or black mask, but he knew what this particular boy would be wearing. A blue mask, shades of green mixed in to create ocean waves. It stood out against his tan skin but matched well with his eyes. Keith guessed that was why he’d chosen it.

He found him standing with his taller friend on the far side of the room. It was the friend that noticed him first, and he pointed towards Keith. The boy turned, and he could see his eyes light up and his mouth open just a little. Keith smiled, humour flitting across his features. They were drawn together, like at every previous dance.

The other guests parted for him, for the boy – no, his boy – standing still near the window. Keith’s heart raced a little. It was so hard to not speak, to not tell him who he was. Not with the stakes at hand – his mother trapping him at home, controlling everything he did, having lost a bit of herself when his father died. It was why Keith had asked Allura to enchant his bike and jacket. It’s why he’d run away.

He stopped in front of him, laughing a little as he gawked. His friend nudged him. “Lance, it’s not polite to stare.” Lance. Of course he knew that was his name. But hearing it from someone outside his family was new. Lance broke out of his stupor, standing up straighter and composing himself.

“I was wondering if my silent beauty would appear tonight. You look as stunning as ever.” Lance’s voice was full of wistfulness. “Will I finally find out my beauty’s name? Or at least what he sounds like?” Keith smiled knowingly, not giving an indication for either. “Well, at least grace me with a dance.”

Lance offered a hand, and Keith gladly took it. It was warm against his, fit perfectly together in his, as though they were made for each other. The rest of the guests followed suit, and soon the room was filled with couples dancing. Keith took a minute to actually listen to the music, and he laughed to himself.  _ Of course it was a waltz. How cliché _ .

He took the lead, adjusting their dancing pattern to fit. “It seems Starboy knows how to dance,” Lance mused. Keith made a face at him, twirling and dipping him. Lance looked at him in surprise, and Keith smirked.  _ Trust me, I can do so much more than just dance. _ He pulled Lance back up, and they ended up closer than he’d intended.

Looking into Lance’s eyes was like looking into the ocean. They weren’t a singular blue. In the shadows of his mask, they were stormy, but when they caught the light, they suddenly cleared, mixing with the colours of his mask. The first time he’d seen them, Keith swore he could’ve fallen into them and drowned in the affection and happiness he saw.

Keith wasn’t aware that Lance was speaking until they stopped moving. “My love?” Keith blinked. They’d danced their way to the window. The music had died down a little and the other attendees were milling about, talking to each other. He focused back on Lance, his heart doing a small flip at the name.

“I asked if you wanted something to drink,” Lance said, his voice careful. Keith laughed a little, soft enough to be hidden in the music, and he let his shoulders fall, a smile lacing his lips. He nodded, watching relief fall over lance’s face. “Then I shall return, beautiful Prince.”

He moved quickly, weaving through the crowd. Keith settled against the sill, the chill of the night leaking through the glass. He looked at his watch, watching the second hand tick by.  _ Fifteen minutes until the masquerade ends. Another fifteen before Lance will be home. _

Keith was broken from his thoughts as a glass was pushed into his line of sight. It was filled with what looked like sparkling grape juice, bubbles pushing their way through the purple liquid. He took a sip, the carbonation making his eyes water. The drink tasted different than it should. He gave Lance a look, and Lance raised a hand in defense.

“It’s champagne, I promise. I put nothing in there.” His voice halted a little at the end and he let out a nervous laugh. Keith trusted Lance enough to know that there wasn’t anything suspicious in the drink, but the way his sentence ended made him curious. He swirled the drink around, hearing something hitting the edge of the glass.

Keith carefully tipped the glass, the liquid pooling to one side. On the bottom of the glass sat a gold band, shimmering in the drink as though coated with glitter. He fished it out, looking up at Lance. Lance smiled sheepishly, eyes full of embarrassment.

“I know it’s cheesy, but I wanted to give you something. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met...” His voice trailed off, and he continued to look at Keith. Keith smiled, slipping the ring on his finger as his watch alarm went off.

He turned it off, looking at Lance apologetically. “No, please, stay.” Keith shook his head. “At least tell me who you are!” Keith shook his head again, setting the glass on the window sill.  _ I’m sorry Lance, I can’t tell you just yet. _ Keith started forward, stopping close to Lance and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before continuing out the door.

Lance ran after him, Keith at the edge of the road, and a gust of wind came between them. Leaves swirled in front of Lance. Keith took that moment to get to his bike, guilt pinging in his chest. He took off, his bike moving swiftly home, knowing he didn’t have much time to get there.

-.-.-

Keith couldn’t help but overhear Lance talking to his mother a few days later. “Mom, I think I’m truly in love. This boy, oh you should’ve seen him!” Lance lounged on the chair while his mother was on the couch reading a book. Keith sat next to the chair, looking up at him.

“He has these purple eyes, but not the offensive purple that people think of. They’re this muted purple with hints of grey in them, but they shine so brightly whenever he smiles.” Had Keith been human, his face would’ve lit up. Instead, he thumped his tail a few times. Lance glanced down at him before looking back at his mother. “And his hair is long, but like, the perfect kind of long? Like, he could braid it and it would look so natural on him.”

Keith thumped his tail again, feeling embarrassment rise. He avoided Lance’s gaze when he glanced down, ears flattening. “I gave him a ring. So I’d know who he was if I ever saw him.” This made his mother chuckle. Keith looked over to her, and she winked at him. She knew, of course she did. Knew Keith was already here. That he was who Lance was talking about.

“What’s so funny?” Lance accused, sitting up.

“Nothing sweetie. I think it's cute that you’re in love and you don’t even know his name,” she said, turning the page.

Lance grumbled a little, standing abruptly. “I’m going to make lunch.” Keith moved to follow, but Lance stared him down. “You stay. I don’t like your attitude.”

He disappeared into the kitchen, and his mother looked at him. “He really does like you.” Mischief glimmered in her eyes. “Maybe you can surprise him.” Keith cocked his head, but she didn’t say anymore.

Keith closed his eyes, shifting back to human, and claimed Lance’s seat, making sure the ring remained in plain view. When Lance returned, he didn’t realize there was someone there until I was too late, and he fell on top of him.

Lance rolled off, landing on the floor with a yelp, and looked up at him. A million different emotions flicked through his eyes. “What– How– When–“ Lance sputtered, looking up at him. Keith laughed, and he heard Lance’s mom giggling. Lance turned to her. “When did he get here?!”

“I don’t know, he just appeared,” she replied calmly, turning her attention back to her book “Maybe you should ask him.”

Lance looked up at him and Keith smiled sheepishly. “How did you get here?  _ When _ did you get here?”

“That’s a long story, actually,” Keith said. “Though I liked how you described my eyes. Muted purple with hints of grey. I’ve never heard anyone describe them like that.”

Lance’s eyes went wide and a blush spread over his face. “You heard that?” His voice was small and embarrassed, and it made Keith laugh more.

“I also believe you said you were in love with me? Did I hear that right Mrs. McClain?” Lance’s mom nodded, and Lance looked at her in betrayal. Keith nudged his knee, getting his attention again. He leaned down, eye level with him. “I’m glad you are, cause otherwise this would be awkward.”

A question died on Lance’s lips as Keith stole a quick kiss. “Tastes sweet,” he mused, watching Lance’s face light up again. His mom was laughing, but Lance was too transfixed on Keith. “I promise I’ll tell you everything. Just, give me a few days.”


End file.
